narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūgakure
Ryūgakure (韜晦竜''Ryūgakure no Sato''; lit. "Village Hidden Among The Dragons" or "Hidden Dragon Village") is the main village in the Land of Dragons (竜). As a member of the Shinobi Countries, it has a leader and it is known as the Ryūkage. So far as the village has been established only one has been known as the Ryūkage, founder of the village, Omega Uchiha. The village also contains a small number of great clans. Ryūgakure, is now a destroy historical site. History Founding Before the Third Shinobi War, Omega had already established his village. Omega went through alot to get other people to affiliate with it, this also meant "clans". The first clan he easily got to cooperate was the Ketsueki Clan_(Sigma). With their great powers, more specific their Blood Release kekkei genkai. Using their kekkei genkai, Omega had them go out and slay the leaders of other clans and have them unite with the village. This led to Omega stripping clans from other great villages. The first village that got their clan stripped was the hidden mist, they lost the clan known as the Mizu Clan, though taking over this clan wasn't hard at all. In fact the leader of the Mizu Clan signed a treaty with Omega, stating their peace, and anti-betrayal. The next village that suffered was Konohagakure. Konoha did not lose every member of their clan though, but they lost 1/3 of the clan. After the addition of the Uzumaki Clan, kmega went to another land known as Iwagakure in search of a new shinobi that could share and teach his unique ability to others of the village. In his search he ran across a man known as Ginga, athe son of the former Tsuchikage, Onohki. After a long negotiation with Omega, he decided to part from the village and join Omega's side. He was said to have taught his ability to two of the members of Ryūgakure, Asura Uzumaki, and anothef unknown man before his death. Landmarks * Dragon's Cave * Forest of_Snakes Clans Uchiha Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Ketsueki Clan The Ketsueki Clan, is a clan, who originated from Kirigakure, then defected and joined Ryūgakure. The clan, is one of the top four noble clans of Ryūgakure. The clan is highly known for their unique ability to control the flow of blood, in their very own body's, or their opponents. Kazami Clan The Kazami Clan are the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. The Kazami clan, had been there from the start, but were instantly forgotten, when Madara Uchiha had began his reign. They even helped the Uchiha fight during the warring period, though were still over looked by other clans. Until they were found by Omega Uchiha Aburame Clan Hagane Clan The Hagane Clan is a family hailing from Ryūgakure, who specializes in the Steel Release, and Swift Release. They are also known for their amount of "under cover work" they do for the village. Most members of the clan play major roles in the work of developing the village, in all sorts of ways. Category:Fanon Villages